hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 86 (2011)
Promise × And × Reunion (チカイ×ト×サイカイ, Chikai × To × Saikai) is the 86th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 30th, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua meet Knov's student, Palm. They also reunite with Biscuit and begin training for their battle with Morel's students, Knuckle and Shoot. Summary Gon is convinced that Kite is still alive and would never let a Chimera Ant beat him. He tells Killua they should hurry back once they are stronger in order to save Kite. As they walk around the place, Killua holds two tokens. Netero had hired two assassins and they need to take the same wooden tokens from them. They arrive at the station and an eccentric young woman approaches them. Her displeasing aura prompts Gon and Killua to take defensive stances. The woman introduces herself as Palm Siberia and invites Gon and Killua to have tea outside. She tells them she is Knov's student and Gon questions Killua who Knov is. Killua suggests that Knov is probably one of the men accompanying Netero. Palm confirms this and starts to compliment and praise him. While she rambles, Palm absentmindedly adds too much sugar in her tea. She begins talking about love and tells them that Knov doesn't know about her feelings for him. She then drinks her cup of tea which greatly disgusts Gon and Killua. Killua interrupts her babbling, wondering if she is the one they should fight. Palm apologizes and says Netero and Knov insisted she shouldn't come, but Palm wants them to acknowledge her determination. She begins talking on her own again, mentioning how Knov is such a gentle person. Killua interrupts her again and asks the condition Netero told her. The ones to defeat are Knuckle Bine and Shoot McMahon. She tightens her grip on her tea cup and releases a small amount of Hatsu, causing the tea to overflow while she calls Knuckle and Shoot "unmannerly brats." Gon wipes off the tea from the table warily and realizes that Palm is an Enhancer like him. Palm continues, saying that she can't fight Knuckle and Shoot, but Gon and Killua must. She explains Knuckle and Shoot are Morel's students and they received a condition too. Only one group will enter NGL, either the team of Knuckle and Shoot, or Gon, Killua and Palm. The deadline is one month. Elsewhere, Shoot worries about his own wooden tokens. He dissolves the token in his right palm and asks Knuckle what they should do. Knuckle is determined to find and kill them. He parades around town using a megaphone, loudly challenging the other token holders. Killua passes as Knuckle continues ranting. Killua confusingly states that even if Knuckle said a location to fight, he wouldn't go. Later, Killua tells Gon that Knuckle is only a decoy for Shoot who is expected to observe from the shadows if anyone reacts suspiciously. Moreover, Palm told them before that neither Knuckle nor Shoot knows their names. Gon asks Killua whether Knuckle is strong, and he replies Knuckle is indeed strong and he has no idea how to defeat him. He suggests that they work on their fundamentals and learn more about their opponent's abilities. Gon disagrees, saying that their goal isn't to defeat Knuckle and Shoot, but to become stronger and save Kite. In other words, they should be strong enough to defeat enemies they know nothing about. They return to their place, and upon opening the door, Gon is punched. Biscuit emerges, with Palm standing behind her. She asked Biscuit to come with her. Gon and Killua ask Palm how she knows Biscuit, and she replies she used her ability. They begin training and Biscuit punches Gon again. She tells them that Netero is famous for his nasty nature. Whenever Netero gives someone a one month task, it usually takes an entire year so defeating Knuckle and Shoot in a week is impossible. Gon insists they be quick and save Kite. In the Chimera Ant lair, Kite's body is sealed within a Nen block beside Neferpitou, the Royal Guard wanting to fight Kite once more. Back to Gon and Killua, Biscuit tells them to train their Ren and maintain it for three hours. Killua's maximum capacity is only 55 minutes in his top condition. Gon surrenders a few seconds before Killua. Biscuit is dissatisfied and orders them to train once more. That night, Knuckle waits for his opponents, but none arrive. He sees a puppy nearby and befriends it. The boys are allowed to rest for a while, but training will resume within half an hour. Seeing how tired they are, Biscuit uses her ability, Cookie, to refresh her students. Palm suggests a way to train them, using her power. She then threatens to kill everyone if the training fails and can't go to NGL. Once they're awake, Gon assures Palm of success. Biscuit asks Palm what Netero's team will do for the next month and Palm replies they will identify the opponent's strengths and weaken their forces. Their deadline is two months, when it is believed the King will be born. Meanwhile, Netero amuses himself about Neferpitou's strength, asking whether or not the Chimera Ant is stronger than him. Morel and Knov doubt its strength as Netero is considered one of the strongest Nen users. Netero disagrees, yet Knov still believes in Netero's capabilities. The chairman confirms that their target is the Chimera Ant Queen, but with Pitou's incredible En, it'll be impossible to get close to her. Netero asks for an opinion, and Knov suggests that they should exterminate the Ants one by one in silence. He opens up a portal beneath him and takes out a large clothed object. Morel takes it and removes the cloth, revealing a human-sized pipe. He blows smoke from it and the smoke forms into small rabbits. He sends the rabbits to learn about the enemy's numbers. Neferpitou awakens and quickly identifies the oncoming smoke rabbits. They anticipate the enemy's power, but someone else appears and tells Pitou to wait. When asked about his identity, the new Ant emerges from the shadows and introduces himself as Shaiapouf, one of the Queen's Royal Guards. He tells Neferpitou that Menthuthuyoupi will soon awaken. Pitou realizes that Shaiapouf can read the thoughts of others. He mentions he still can't decide what power to develop. Later, Pitou decides to "fix" Kite to train with. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc